Tantrums, Apple Pie and Decisions
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Hey could u do one where Emma was practicing magic n accidentally turns Regina into a toddler.. Emma n Henry ends up taking care of her.. Fun n hilarious things occurs.. Regina remembers her time as a toddler with them.. Maybe also having a part where Regina threw a tantrum cause she didn't get what she wanted. But Emma n Henry ends up giving it to her - mysterio-lady


_Hey could u do one where Emma was practicing magic n accidentally turns Regina into a toddler.. Emma n Henry ends up taking care of her.. Fun n hilarious things occurs.. Regina remembers her time as a toddler with them.. Maybe also having a part where Regina threw a tantrum cause she didn't get what she wanted. But Emma n Henry ends up giving it to her - mysterio-lady_

_Thanks for the prompt. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy :) _

"Are you ready?" Regina asks as she and Emma stand in the back garden. Henry is above them up in his treehouse and after a bet about who could conjure the best dessert the two are having an impromptu magic practice. Emma loves these more fun moments. They happen rarely since they both are wary about the consequences of frivolous magic but in the moments where they let loose in childish competition they both enjoy it.

Watching the pure expression of glee on Regina's face and the way her eyes light up as she conjures the biggest ice-cream cone Emma has ever seen Emma can't help but smile. She loves this side of Regina, the fun and happy side. It's a smile that Emma lives for and in wonderful family moments like this Emma can't help but imagine the future and having a little girl with Regina's bright cheeky grin.

"Come on then Emma, let's see some magic," Regina challenges playfully.

Emma looks up and grins firing up her magic. She's half thinking about a massive apple pie and half still dreaming about a future baby. She fires the magic and there's a bright pink plume of smoke. Emma coughs as it clears knowing she's about to get a 'parent-esque' speech about focussing and concentration.

Henry coughs peering his head out of his treehouse, "What did you do?"

"I don't know," Emma replies, "I think my magic is still a little wonky."

The smoke clears and Henry looks down with a gasp, "Yeah I'd say so."

She frowns in confusion before following his wide eyed gaze and then gasps herself. Standing across the garden where her girlfriend stood is a toddler holding an apple pie. _I guess my magic got that sort of right_ Emma thinks as she looks at the pint-sized version of Regina, at least she hopes it's Regina.

Emma bends down to be on the child's eye-level. The toddler has a mess of dark brown curls. She's short so Emma can't guess her age. _Please don't be at a screamy age_ Emma wishes as she continues to scrutinise the little girl who eyes her warily. From what she knows of Regina's childhood the girl has little experience with strangers and every reason to be fearful of new people.

"Regina?" she asks softly.

The toddler sniffs before looking up at her. It's the eyes that confirm it for Emma. The eyes are pure Regina. The little girl nods, "Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Emma," she replies, "How are old you munchkin?" The nickname slips out but it suits the toddler with her wide curious eyes and the hint of a cheeky grin perfectly.

"Three," Regina says holding up five fingers. Emma grins at her before reaching out and folding two fingers down, "Three." Regina smiles shyly at her, "Are you good?" she asks, "Do you know Mama?"

Emma frowns thinking of Cora and seeing the hint of fear in young brown eyes at the word 'Mama', "A little," Emma replies, "And yes I'm good. I'm going to take care of you for a few days if that's alright with you?"

Regina smiles hopefully, "You want to look afta me?"

Emma nods, "Yeah."

"Okay," Regina says. Emma smiles at her. _She's so cute_ Emma thinks looking at the adorable toddler who twirls around in the garden excitedly. It's then that she sees Henry staring down at them both, "Who dat?"

"Henry," Emma says, "He's ou-my son."

"Is he nice?"

"Yes," Emma replies, "He's very nice. He'll help me look after you."

"Does he know how to play hide and seek?"

Emma chuckles, "Let's find out, wanna be on my team?"

Regina nods excitedly as Emma turns to pull the girl up for a piggy back. The toddler squeals as Emma lifts her up and calls out for Henry that it's Hide and Seek time. The pair run off around the garden in search of a hiding space. As Regina clings to her neck and giggles Emma knows they're in for a very strange but fun few days.

* * *

><p>Emma wakes the next morning to someone poking her in the side. She frowns in confusion before opening her eyes to see toddler Regina staring at her expectantly. Emma rubs her eyes remembering her magical mishap and Gold's advice that she would turn back in roughly two days. She yawns before fumbling for her clock.<p>

"Urgh 'Gina it's five o'clock!" Adult Regina never got her up this early!

Regina shrugs, "The sun is awake so I'm awake," she replies clambering onto the bed.

"But it's still night time," Emma tries.

"Nuh-uh," Regina says shaking her head causing her curls to fly wildly around her face, "The sun is up so it's play time."

"Day time," Emma corrects.

Regina nods, "Yeah play time so come on! I wanna get up!" She grabs Emma's hand tugging at it desperately and frowning in frustration when the blonde doesn't move. It would appear that toddler Regina is as bossy and dramatic as the adult version for the little girl throws herself to the floor in a strop, "You is _never_ getting up! Why don't you wanna play with me?" she asks with a huff.

Emma sighs hearing the tiredness in Regina's voice, "Come here munchkin."

Regina stands up before walking over to the bed, "What?" she asks sulkily. She's dressed in a pair of Sofia The First pyjamas. Luckily for Emma Storybrooke has a clothes shop with some fairly modern and cool kids clothes. Snow had offered up some but somehow she doubts Regina would appreciate pastel pink dungarees when she returns to her adult size.

Emma lifts her up and pulls her in for a sleepy cuddle, "How about I tell you a story and we go to bed for a couple more hours? Then when it is morning I'll let you wake Henry up."

Regina's eyes brighten with excitement at that idea and she nods, "Yes! Can I tickle him awake?"

"You can even jump on him," Emma replies with a sleepy grin before holding her hand up for a high-five which the toddler returns slowly. "Sooooooooooooooooo," Regina drawls out, "What story can I have?"

"What story do you like?" Emma asks.

Regina looks down sadly, "Mama says stories are for babies."

Emma frowns wishing more than ever that she could go back in time and punch Cora in the face for ever allowing her daughter to look this heartbreakingly sad. Everything she and Henry have offered her whether it was watching TV or a pair of new pyjamas the little girl has accepted with awe and a joy that makes Emma smile yet her heart ache. She hugs the little closer wiping away the tear rolling down her young cheek, "Your Mama's silly. Everyone can have stories if they want."

"They can?" Regina asks.

Emma nods, "Yep. Stories can be whatever you need them to be Regina whether you want them to make you laugh, teach you something, let you imagine or vent or even if you just want something to cheer you up."

"Can you make me up a story?"

Emma nods, "Of course I can. How about the Queen and her Savior?"

"I don't know that one," Regina replies, "But it sounds awesome!"

Emma grins at her before beginning the story of them. After about five minutes she looks down to see the little girl snoring softly curled up against her chest the same way adult Regina does. She chuckles at the sleeping position seeing that some things never change before drifting back off to sleep herself.

* * *

><p>They have to venture out to town for breakfast, firstly because they are out of cereal and secondly because it's Pancake Wednesday and it's a family tradition even if one of them has been magically shrunk down to a toddler. Regina skips along besides them in her brand new jeans, t-shirt and toddler Converse humming happily as she takes in the town.<p>

"What's dat?"

"A building," Henry replies. They've heard that question about thirty times during their brief walk to the Diner. Emma yawns tiredly. Regina went back to sleep for about an hour before kicking Emma awake and getting her up to play princesses and horsies which basically translated to Emma on all fours, Regina on her back as they 'explored the castle'. "Henry," she warns.

He rolls his eyes, "It is a building."

"What kind of building?"

"An apartment building," Emma explains.

"What's a 'partment?"

"People live in them."

"Like huts?"

"Sort of," Emma says as Regina squeals in delight jabbing her finger excitedly in the direction of the Diner as she spots Pongo. "A DOGGY!"

"Regina calm-" Emma's words are cut off by Regina taking off down the street so she can greet the Dalmatian who breaks free of Archie's lead and bounds towards the toddler. Dog and girl collide sending Regina crashing to the ground. Emma runs over just as Regina starts sobbing, "Emma the doggy hurted me!"

Emma scoops her up inspecting the tot for injury, "Where?"

"He knockeded me to the floor!" Regina huffs and wails.

"I know honey but where are you hurt?"

Regina pauses before inspecting herself for injury, "Uh…..he still falled me over," she says throwing her arms around Emma's neck and clinging tight. Henry chuckles as Emma rolls her eyes at the toddler. "Like you wouldn't have comforted her anyway," he says.

"Shut up," Emma retorts, "She's cute!"

"She is but you are so a soft touch."

Emma huffs, "My instincts are to protect her be it from curses or Dalmatians. Let's just get some pancakes."

* * *

><p>"Emma come push me!" Regina cries out as she runs towards the swings. Perhaps, Emma muses, pancakes with extra syrup and whipped cream were not the best choice for an already hyperactive toddler. However she couldn't have denied Regina them even if she'd wanted to. When that plate landed in front of her the little girl's face lit up with such a bright smile that had she asked Emma would probably have thrown in a cookie too.<p>

Emma nods before wandering over to the swingset. Her thoughts once again drift off to doing this with her own little girl someday. She never got the chance with Henry, she has memories of doing so thanks to Regina but still she dreams of a baby with Regina, one they both get to raise and love for the whole of its life. She dreams of a little girl that looks like the toddler she's currently pushing on a swing and knows that when Regina turns back that she needs to talk about this with Regina and find out if they're on the same page family-wise.

"Higher!" Regina squeals laughing her head off as Emma pushes her letting her go higher and higher, catching her each time.

Henry swings beside her looking at the wide and happy grin on the toddler's face. He can remember his Mom doing the same for him when he was young, doing anything she could just to make him smile. He wonders know if part of it was compensation for her own crappy childhood, most of it was love for him but he suspects she was also making up for fun she never got to have. He hopes she remembers these two days so that at least in some way she has happy memories as a toddler.

He grins at the tot, "Race ya to the slide!" he calls out jumping off the swing and standing in front of hers. She frowns in confusion before he opens his arms. She grins back waiting for the swing to be a little lower down before leaping off and letting him catch her. He sets her down and they both run in the direction of the slide, Henry a little slower than usual so Regina can keep up. Emma smiles brightly at them both taking a quick picture on her phone before running after them.

* * *

><p>"Why do I hafta have a bath?" Regina asks standing as indignantly as a three year old can in the bathroom. She's covered in mud and pen after Henry gave her markers before leaving the room. He was gone five minutes and returned to a "Rainbow Regina" as she declared herself.<p>

"Because," Emma replies, "You are all messy."

"So?"

"So we have to get you cleaned up."

"Why?"

"Well you wouldn't want to get your new pyjamas dirty would you?"

Regina frowns thinking it over sucking in her lower lip as her adult self still does now when deciding whether or not she wants to concede an argument. Emma finds it adorable on her girlfriend and on the toddler too, "I guess not," Regina sighs before throwing her t-shirt at Emma.

Emma pulls the shirt from her face with a frown as Regina shoots a look as if to say "What are you going to do about it?" Emma meets the challenging stare before launching across the room to tickle Regina and blow raspberries on her tummy until the little girl is squealing and laughing hysterically on the floor.

"Emma!" she shouts rolling away, "I need to have my bath!"

Emma grins victoriously as Regina takes off the rest of her clothes and clambers into the bath. It all goes peacefully for a few minutes. Regina cleans herself with the sponge. She even lets Emma wash her hair. Then as Emma has sat down to let Regina play the toddler fixes her with a smile that's part playful and part utterly devilish mischief.

She grabs a handful of suds before dumping them straight on Emma's head.

Emma shrieks alerting the attention of her son who simply laughs, snaps a photo and leaves her to deal with a cackling toddler.

* * *

><p>"I WANT IT!"<p>

Emma skids into the living room at the shout to see Henry holding up an apple as Regina stamps her feet and throws her tiny fists at his legs. "Whoa," she says, "What happened?"

"She tried to steal my apple," Henry replies.

"I want it!" Regina shrieks again stamping her foot once more as tears begin to roll down her cheeks in full on toddler tantrum fashion.

"Munchkin," Emma says softly in order to try and calm the sulky look on the toddler's face but to no avail, "We have other apples."

"But I wan all of dem!" she huffs.

"Why?" Henry asks still holding the apple he was intending to have as a snack in his hand. Regina jumps up trying to grab it but given her tiny height it just makes her more and more frustrated. "Fine!" she cries out throwing herself on the floor and wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Regina," Emma says trying not to chuckle at the melodramatics over an apple, "Why did you want all the apples?"

"So we can make apple pie," Regina says quietly, "But it doesn't matter now 'cause Henwy has it so no pie!" she yells before standing to her feet and running out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Henry and Emma share a stunned and amused look at the display before Henry breaks first and laughs.

"Henry!" Emma says.

"What?" he asks, "you have to admit that was funny! Can you imagine Mom throwing a tantrum like that?"

"Over an apple?" Emma asks before grinning and replying, "Totally."

"She's funny."

"She's dramatic and very bossy," Emma replies, "But yes she's funny and we should probably find her."

"Ma."

"Yes?"

"Now that she's mentioned it I kinda want apple pie…."

* * *

><p>Once the apple pie is baked the chaos begins, well not begins but intensifies. Baking itself was insane enough given that Emma has no idea how to make an apple pie and so had to follow instructions from Henry who sort of knew and Regina who simply yelled at her to add more sugar and apples.<p>

Hopefully it will taste okay but who knows?

The pie itself is sitting on the windowsill to cool down and Emma was hoping to clean up. Instead as she turned around a load of flour was thrown in her face. She looks sternly at the two children, "Okay who was it?"

They both share a conspiratorial look before pointing at each other.

Emma grins, "Oh it's going to be like that is it?"

They nod.

"Well then I'll have to have my revenge on both of you!" she yells before reaching for the bowl of sugar and flicking it at them. In seconds an all out food war has begun and the kitchen is covered in flour, sugar and apple goop.

_If Regina were here she'd so kill me for this_ Emma thinks with a chuckle as she attempts to wipe the flour off toddler Regina's face. The little girl bounces up and down in front of her, "That was so much fun!"

"Messy fun munchkin," Emma says.

"Leave it to tomorrow!"

Emma smiles, "Should I?" She's taking a gamble on Regina remembering all this so she can avoid having to clean all this up and so that when Regina wakes up and sees this mess she'll hopefully remember it was her idea to leave it covered in flour. Regina nods with a mischievous grin before running off to play leaving Emma in the kitchen.

She looks around at the mess before deciding to clean it, in the laziest way she knows – with a click of her fingers. Regina would tell her off for using her magic to clean but she'll deal with that tomorrow. Yes it was frivolous and lazy but Regina got turned into a toddler because the brunette challenged her to a 'Who Can Magic The Biggest Dessert?' contest so hopefully they can call it even.

* * *

><p>Emma once again wakes to someone poking her in the side. This time though it is the dead of the night and Regina stands before her with tears rolling down her cheeks and eyes wide with fear. "What's wrong munchkin?"<p>

"I had a scawy dweam," Regina sniffs wiping her eyes tiredly, "Can I stay here 'cause I know you can save me from the monsters."

Emma smiles softly at the answer. As an adult Regina turns to her for comfort from nightmares letting Emma soothe away the memories of pain and torment. Emma often has to ask Regina for their same. It's one of the things she loves about Regina and their relationship, that they both feel safe enough to seek comfort and find it in each other. Emma nods at her, "Of course you can."

Regina clambers onto the bed instantly curling up against Emma's chest, "Love you Miss Emma," she says quietly as she falls asleep. Emma smiles ruffling the toddler's hair, "Love you too Regina."

* * *

><p>She wakes in the morning to see Regina in her arms, adult Regina. She smiles seeing a familiar head of dark curls against her chest and rests her hands atop Regina's on her waist. Her heart pangs a little at knowing her time with the toddler is gone but it's soon replaced by the joy of knowing her girlfriend is back. She loves Regina with all her heart and soul and will never grow tired of having her in her arms.<p>

Emma kisses the top of Regina's head absentmindedly stroking her fingers through dark curls. Whilst she was a toddler Emma realised how many little things she missed about her girlfriend. She missed the way Regina will sometimes place a hand on her lower back just to let her know she's there. She missed the eye-rolls and winks and sass. She missed the motions of their relationship that she had become so used to that suddenly being without them was startling like making Regina's coffee in the morning or snuggling up in the evenings.

Regina yawns and stretches against her, "Morning," she mumbles sleepily before leaning up to kiss Emma on the lips. That Emma had definitely missed. With Regina she always knows she's loved whether its grand gestures or subtle touches.

"Hey you," Emma says, "You're back."

"I am," Regina replies, "And you better have cleaned my kitchen up."

Emma laughs, "All taken care of."

"Good."

"So you remember?"

Regina nods, "I do."

"And?"

"Thank you," Regina says, "For taking care of me. I had a lot of fun."

"I'm glad."

"You gave me some happy toddler memories," Regina says with a soft smile, "And I'll never forget that Emma."

Emma smiles at her hugging her tightly. She swallows the lump in her throat, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Have you ever thought about having another kid, together I mean?"

"You mean toddler me didn't scare you off?" Regina chuckles.

Emma grins, "Not even a little bit. If anything she made me want one anymore."

"I did?"

Emma nods, "Yeah. You were super cute. I mean you had a lot of mischief in you but you were funny and adorable and I can just picture having a little girl with your curls and smile. I can see us raising her together and I just want it for us so much."

"Me too."

"You do?"

Regina nods, "I've been thinking about it for a while now though I always picture her with your blonde curls and eyes."

"So long as she's not as tempestuous as you were," Emma replies.

Regina laughs, "Oh Emma, she'll be a mix of both of us….."

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
